


Grandchildren

by GonFreecss



Series: Cobymeppo advent calendar [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Garp has some news to his grandchildren.
Relationships: Coby/Helmeppo (One Piece)
Series: Cobymeppo advent calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038878
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Grandchildren

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

"Coby and Helmeppo are like the grandchildren I never had."

"But we are your grandsons!" Sabo and Ace replied.

"I mean, my gay grandchildren I never had".

"But we are gay too!". 

"I correct myself, the powerful gay grandchildren I never had".

"We are the same!".

"Fine! The powerful marines gay grandchildren I never had". 

"Shitty old man, you just wanted to talk about how you finally had someone to train as marines".

"Yes, and it is great". 

* * *

"Should we interrupt them. I don´t want them to fight". 

"Nah, it is the first time that someone older tell me that they are proud of me. I want to hear more". 


End file.
